Super Psycho Love 2:Night of Romance
by Samjax
Summary: NSFW. Oneshot. (Sequel and aftermath to Super Psycho Love. Requested by Kinesis Morte.) Vincent decides to sneak into Scott's house before he gets home so he can have a little 'fun' with him. Will Scott kick him out? Or will he give into the temptation? PG xPG Pairing. NOTE: This is my first public lemon and my first lemon in general. Here you go people!


**Super Psycho Love 2: Night of Romance**

I knew he wanted me. He couldn't live without me. Handsome, attractive, and the ability to rope people in...how could anyone not want me?

Name's Vincent, and this is the story of how my favorite night with my favorite security guard started.

* * *

As soon as the clock on the wall struck 6:00pm, Scott quickly headed out of the pizzeria and to his car. Glancing back over his shoulder only once to make sure nobody was following him. Even though Vincent had already left about fifteen minutes ago, Scott felt as if he was being watched. Of course, knowing his co worker Vincent, he was probably waiting in the shadows somewhere. Stalking him. Like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. Scott pushed that though away and jumped in his car.

The drive back home was quick; pulling into the driveway of his house the brunette got out and started up the steps to the front door. Taking the key from his pocket, Scott unlocked the door and stepped inside, happy to be home. As he headed upstairs to collapse onto his bed in exhaustion, he breathed in a long happy sigh of relief. Cawthon's work week seemed to drag on forever, especially since a certain lavender haired security guard who worked the day shift had become attracted to him like a magnet.

Vincent had been in love with his co worker ever since Mr. Fazbear had assigned them the day shift together and he couldn't have asked for a better partner. Aside from that and since it was Friday night, there wasn't any work to be done until Monday, Scott entered his room, slipped off his shoes, hung up his hat, and flopped down face first on top of the sheets. Drained of energy and all ready for a well deserved rest. He didn't even bother to change into his pajamas.

Lifting his head up and cupping a hand to his ear for a brief moment, all the man heard was scilence. Sweet, sweet scilence. "Ah, you did it Scott, you managed to survive another stress filled week at Freddy's." He removed his glasses and sat them on his nightstand next to his alarm clock and phone. After putting a hand over his mouth to cover up a huge yawn, Scott pulled a chain and turned off his lamp. Scott laid back as his eyelids started to close. "Nighty night Scott."

"Yes, good night love." A voice replied.

"Ahhhh!" Rolling over and screaming at the same time, Scott shot straight up in bed and turned the light back on. He immdiatly grabbed his glasses, stuck them back on his face, and fantically scanned his room. But he saw nothing. Flicking the light back off and settling down, Scott tried to tell himself there was no one else in his house. But soon, he felt something stir next to him. His imagination wasn't playing games with him. This was real. Scott yelped in fright when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. A head nuzzled his neck and he heard purring in his ear. "Ahhhh!" He screamed once again.

"Now, now Scottie, you're gonna wake the whole neighborhood up you keep screaming like that." The mysterious voice responded. There was only one person who called him by that nickname...Vincent. Scott put the light back on and left it on as Vincent sat up and stared at him. Scott certainly wasn't going to fall asleep now.

Gazing up into a set of light lavender eyes, he was more than just angry at him. "Vincent you scared the hell out of me! What the heck are you doing in my house?! And how on Earth did you get in here before me!?" He demanded, emerald eyes lined with concern.

Vincent stared at Scott for a brief moment before answering, "well darling one, I'm sorry for startling you. Two, I just can't stay away from you, and three, I know where you keep your spare house key. Outside your door underneath a rock." The other man made a mental note to hide his key in a different spot. "I can tell you've had a long week, but now you get to have fun with me. Starting with a Friday night of romance and then a weekend of non stressful work. Whaddya say?" Vincent fluttered his eyes, causing Scott to shove him.

"Screw that idea! I just wanna relax if you don't mind. Besides, remember what we already did today in Hector's office? Wasn't that enough?" Vincent's smile vanished off of his face and was replaced with his little, evil, iconic smirk. Instead of leaving, he climbed on top of Scott, one leg on each side of his hips, straddling him. Vincent grabbed his wrists and held them down firmly in place. Scott had been pinned down and couldn't move."And you're not gonna leave are you?" He asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Nope. I think I'll crash here for the night. You wouldn't mind if I stayed would you?"

"Actually I would mind. Can't this wait til another time?" Scott wondered.

"I just wanna have a little more fun with you. And besides we're not at work, so we couldn't possibly get in trouble with the boss like earlier."

Scott's mind flashed back to what had happened just a few hours ago:

 _~•~_

 _After being called into the bosses office earlier today and having a talk with Mr. Fazbear about his love for the purple haired murderer, Scott broke the ice and admitted his love for his co worker. Soon after, Scott and Vincent kind of broke the rules of leaving the public displays of affection at home and made out on the bosses desk._

 _When Hector came back into his office after leaving them alone to talk, he found them half dressed and focused on each other. The guards thought Mr. Fazbear would fire them after they had been caught, but he didn't. Instead, he approved their relationship and let Scott and Vincent keep their job._

 _~•~_

After recalling that unforgettable event, Vincent lowered his head and planted a long, passionate kiss on Scotts lips while running his hands through fluffy, chocolate hair Vincent then slipped his tounge into Scott's mouth and he didn't resist. After circling it around a few times, Vincent stopped the kiss, climbed off of him, and moved down to his neck.

The brunette felt the long, snake like tounge raking along the base of his throat all the way up to his chin. Gliding it back down, Vincent stopped midway, latched onto the bare skin like a leech, and started sucking. Scott didn't see that coming at all. He moaned as the sweet tourcher continued. Vincent was more than crazy; he was crazy over his partner and wanted to be more than just friends.

Blindly moving his hands down the other mans uniform, Vincent undid the buttons one by one as he continued to please himself. Much to Scott's dismay. One button undone, two, three, four, and five. Soon after he untucked his work shirt from his pants and pulled it apart. Pulling Scott up after detaching himself from his neck (and also admiring the hickey he had given him), Vincent slid the shirt off his partners shoulders and threw it to the floor, and did the same thing with his undershirt. Cawthon flintched when a pair of cold hands ran up and down along his bare, warm flesh. After a few moments of that, Vincent stopped the motion long enougn to rub one nipple in between two fingers, while at the same time, he took his tounge and licked the red mark on his neck.

"V-Vincent." Scott was stammering as his body temperature started to rise along with his heart rate. He suddenly felt ninety degrees hotter than when he first came home. Maybe it was because he loved his co worker so much and wanted to go further, or maybe it was because of the summer heat. But, whatever the reason was, Scott was not cooling down one bit.

Vincent then undid his own two work shirts and flinged them to the carpet along side the other ones. He placed a finger on Scott's lips, silencing him for a brief moment as he whispered in his ear, "admit it, you're enjoying this much more than earlier when were on duty." The man in purple carefully clamped down on his ear lobe and tugged at it with his pearly white teeth for a minute, letting Scott ponder what he said.

"Well, maybe a little bit." Scott admitted as Vincent moved his hands down to his lower body and began to unbuckle his belt. As he was unzipping his pants, Scott was tempted to lash his hands out and stop him, but was afraid of what the outcome would be if he did. So he just watched in scilence. After pulling his partners pants off and flicking them aside, Vincent untied the ponytail from his light lavender hair and let his wavy, locks dangle, once again fluttering his eyes. 'Damn, why does he have to be so good looking?' Scott thought.

He seemed to be in a trance after taking in every detail of his handsome partner. Vincent massaged Scott's chest with one hand, while the other moved down tword his lower body and began to rub the large bulge poking through his underwear. Scott moaned as the other man removed his shorts, gently took a hold of his shaft, and began stroking it slowly, up and down. "And you wanted me to leave you alone hm?" Vincent asked, pulling Scott down further onto the bed.

"I did want you to get out earlier..." Scott trailed off as the pre cum started to present itself and drip down his member. Vincent just licked it up before taking it deep into his mouth, turning him on like a light switch. "But now I take it all back. I want you. I desperately want...no I don't want you." He couldn't fight back against what he wanted. "I desperatly need you! Please! Vincent!" Pausing the pleasure for a moment, the murderer flicked his hair back and wiggled himself out of his own pants.

"I like it when you beg. Just hearing the want and need that lines your voice is more than enough to satisfy me and put a smile on my face. I'll happily give you what you want." Grabbing Scott's hands, Vincent pulled him up so he was eye level with him. "The question is however: are you ready?" His anwser was made when he saw Scott's head shake up and down. "Well alright, now turn around." Scott obeyed and did what he was told, he turned around and even got down on all fours without Vincent telling him to. "Good boy."

Gripping his hips, Vincent penetrated him and started it off slowly. Another moan escaped from Scott, but it was a moan of pleasure. His breathing was coming out in rasps now.

"Just say it Scott, this is what you wanted from me all along. Don't bother holding back the cries because you'll only temp me to make it harder on you." Vincent cooed as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Slick skin smacking against each other.

"V-Vin..." Scott started to say. The pleasure only becoming more intense and enjoyable for him.

"Come on, say it, I know you want to."

"Vincent!" Scott sheriked, tightly gripping the foot of his bed while a warm liquid seed was realeased inside him. Vincent had reached his climax and the other guard wasn't far behind.

"I knew this is what you needed!" After a few more intense moments he pulled out of him, panting. Falling back onto Scott's bed while he fell forward a little. Vincent sat up, wrapped his arms around the burnette and pulled him down with him. "Now, wasn't that better and more enjoyable than just laying in here all alone after our shift?"

Still slightly shaken by what just happened, Scott managed a smile, and wrapped him arms around Vincent, resting his head on the other mans chest, "Alright, I'll admit it, I did enjoy it. A lot. Much more then before." He nuzzled up against his coworker. "Maybe we could do again tomorrow night?"

"You really want to do this tomorrow night as well?" Vincent asked, shocked by his partners anwser. Scott nodded yes. Vincent smiled and snuggled down into bed with him. "Alright, I thought you'd never ask. If that's how you want to play this then who am I to deny, tomorrow night it is."

 **A/N**

 **Ok *shudders* here you go Kinesis Morte. The sex scene and the aftermath of Super Psycho Love like I promised, even though this made me about sick to my stomach to write. But I didn't puke or gag! XD And like I said, this was my first lemon.** **WOO HOO! Still can't beleive I wrote this, good news though, I've already had the sex talk, in both school and at my summer job club so...I know how it all works. And actually I think after watching Lil Miss Rarity and listening to the reading of the Sweet Apple Massacure MLP Creepypasta's late at night and then going to bed...I beleive that was much worse than writing this story. XD Alright guys, that's it for my first lemon and my first completed sequel. Now excuse me while I go rinse my eyes out. :P Until next time R &R and keep smiling! **


End file.
